Voltron space mall one shot
by Altea the orca
Summary: What happens when some random guy flirts with storm well you've got some stormy weather up ahead hehe get it, *cricket noise* ok yeah nvm. So I'm really bad at summaries so yeah like I suck at y way the cover photo is for three reasons 1 I can't find any fan art from spacemall 2 I'm lazy 3 I CANT DRAW TO SAVE MY QUIZNAKING LIFE. Wait what life . Enjoy


**What's up everyone sorry it's been a while I have been working on a million different stories at the same time and we moved and it's just crazy any way I thought this would be funny and yes lotor is there I just miss him yeah I miss him he was awesome until he betrayed them even then he was awesome.**

 **so my relationship with lotor is like knockout from transformers prime you know he was bad but we all still loved him until he turned good.**

 **Any way please enjoy maybe review idk**

 **have Fun I think it's funny hopefully you will too ?**

* * *

The team was at the space mall.

Pidge was checking out tech with hunk, Allura was checking out sparkly things at an alien jewelry store with lotor and the mice, Coran was sneaking around the unilul shops, Lance Keith Matt and storm were checking out some earth weapons together.

Pidge was geeking out about some new tech when some dude came and tapped her on the shoulder "wow is that a galactizer 3000!" He asked her "uh what" she asked super confused "you know the galactizer it can give you wormholes but it's portable" he said

"the names zlake coolest guy in the universe" she only looked at him with an eyebrow cocked "that's not possible" she responded "yes it is there is no one cooler then me, obviously"

"No it's not possible for portable wormholes" she said "oh please what would you know pip squeak, I'm smarter and if you don't believe it I can prove it" he said pulling her arm.

Then hunk saw what was happening and immediately defended her "hey what do you think your doing" hunk yelled, and while he was distracted pidge bit his arm drawing blood "ow what is wrong with you pip squeak" he said letting go of her

"hey! No one calls me pip squeak" she said "yeah you messed with the wrong pidgeon " hunk said lifting him and throwing him out the store.

"You ok pidge?" Hunk asked kindly "yeah I'm fine I just hope that jerk learned his lesson, he's worse then Lance." she said. Which he chuckled at that.

* * *

Allura was looking at a beautiful crown with crystals in it, lotor looked over her shoulder for a minute he was stone cold sob-*record scratches nope not that song.

He looked over her shoulder "what is that?" He asked her "it's something that I can buy her and still have more gac to buy you the universe my princess" zlake said bowing before her "and who are you?" She asked.

"The names zlake coolest guy in the universe" he said Allura and lotor just stared for a moment "and what makes you worthy of her?" Lotor said defensively "I don't know why do you think you get to be with her, daddy's boy" zlake said with a smirk,

"Pardon?" Lotor roared "leave him he's not worth it" Allura said while they walked away " yeah listen to your princess, half breed" he said leaving

"Excuse me" lotor said drawing his sword "hey hey hey we don't have to fight over the flower" zlake said backing away "lotor, zak, stop this instant" Allura yelled "this is nonsense" she said, as zlake made a run for it.

"Thank you lotor but peace is the way" she said as he held her hand and pidge and hunk came up to them "hey was that guy bothering you two?" Pidge asked "yes unfortunately" Allura responded "that guy is weird" hunk mentioned. "Agreed" lotor said.

Shiro and Coran were looking at the unilul shops but didn't find anything useful there so decided to see how lotor and Allura were

"What's wrong princess" Shiro asked "nothing except some brat trying to flirt with me much worse then Lance would have" she said "yeah and me too but then we got into a fight" pidge responded. "I wonder who this mysterious person is" Coran said playing with his mustache.

* * *

Matt and Keith were looking at knives as Lance was checking out the ladies "hey watcha looking at" storm asked Keith "just some knives" he said

"Ugh you two are such weapon nerds" Lance said leaning on Keith's shoulder.

The four walked in front of the store deciding where to go next when zlake showed up.

"Hello beautiful" zlake said to storm "who are you" she asked "zlake's the name and picking up girls is my game. He said kissing her hand Keith was next to her and so was Lance they were both picking up how uncomfortable she was.

" you better pick yourself up and get out of here before I hurt you." She said fiercely "ah the damsel thinks she's the hero how cute" he said

"I am anything but cute" she shot back face as red as the red lion in anger

" uh she's already dating someone" Lance said "really who is she dating" zlake said with a confident smirk thinking he was lying ,

"uh um eh Keith!" She's dating Keith" Lance said the other two turned red.

"she is" zlake said sadly "she is" Keith said surprised "I am?" Storm said going red in the face again.

"I am yes Keith and I are dating and my love for him is undeniable" she said trying to convince him "yeah she is" Keith said

"Well then prove it" zlake said with a smirk

Storm hated Lance right now she could've dealt with this guy on her own and left him with a few broken bones and although she did have the most microscopic crush on Keith she sees him more as a friend then anything else, like a brother, and she really didn't want to do what she was about to do. Lance was the one who was going to end up with broken bones.

She got closer to Keith and then broke the gap between them giving him a light kiss on the cheek, he felt his ears go red, which Matt made a mental note to make fun of him for that later.

"Oh so I guess you two really are dating" zlake said defeated and left them.

The second he was gone Keith and storm turned their heads to Lance who was laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

BACK WITH ALLURA AND THE OTHERS

"Well I hope that guy isn't a bother to storm" Shiro said " eh he shouldn't be with three guys around her and her looks that could kill she's fine" pidge pointed out pushing her glasses intellectually up the bridge of her nose.

Just as Allura was about to speak Lance ran past them

"I did something really bad and now storm and Keith are going to kill me !" He screamed as they watched storm and Keith run after him with knives in their hands. "Speak of the devil" pidge said while Matt came laughing hysterically after them .

Neither storm Lance or Keith had noticed that Matt had recorded the whole thing, he wasn't going to dare show anyone so that after Lance's funeral he doesn't join him in heaven.

But he was totally going to use it as blackmail material.

* * *

 **Hey everyone what's up so I thought this would be a good one shot tell me what you think in your review (you don't have too if you don't want to)**

 **Sorry that it's short I just needed to post something soon**

 **i think this would be a real scenario if I did go into the Voltron universe idk I thought it was funny I laughed when I was making it lol**

 **That's it for now (don't worry I'll make more) as always vrepid sa form Voltron ka-chow magazine dream to the extreme and may God bless you all thanks for reading America we'll see you next time.**


End file.
